Becoming Thalico
by Nico-lovin-4ever
Summary: This is how I think Thalia and Nico became the awesome couple we all love. Rated T for slight sexual content.


**This is me taking a break from my story 'No Regrets', so it's a quick one-shot. I was listening to Katy Perry's new song "Last Friday Night" and instantly thought of an idea on how Nico and Thalia really got together. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO or "Last Friday Night". **

Thalias pov

I woke up on Saturday morning with a pounding in my head, in a different bed in a different cabin, naked, with some unidentified guy who was asleep. Ahhh don't you just love the morning after an epic party.

I looked around to try and figure out what was happening. There was glitter scattered around the room, on top of clothes. There were decapitated Barbie's on the edge of the bed. It looked like the Hades cabin or it could've been the Demeter cabin…I was a little jumbled. I could smell alcohol everywhere, which only made me moan and cover my head.

So lets think back, Thalia. What happened last night. So me, Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, and Nico were celebrating about fifty things. I dropped out of the Hunters a week ago, me and Nico turned sixteen, Percabeth had there two year anniversary, some other things I can't remember clearly. We partied for a while with music up by Zeus' Fist but then someone brought ten or so kegs with them, for some reason I think it was Dionysus. And the rest was a blacked out blur.

Yeah, we were underage. It wasn't suppose to be like this at all…

Oh wait, a camera is randomly lying beside me. Wonder what's on here. I started from the beginning and I didn't know whether to cry or laugh. The first were innocent, us eating burgers and grilling and hanging out. But you could tell when the kegs came in the picture.

Everyone started dancing on tables that I didn't know we had, grinding with each other. There was Annabeth, lining up ten shots for Nico to take in a roll. I guess the nymphs kicked us out of there forest for being to loud so we took to the beach at around one in the morning according to the picture times. Oh gods, there was all of the girls running along the beach with no shirts on while the boys laughed. The last one showed everyone skinny dipping, clothes thrown aimlessly everywhere. Ummmm….

So now…who's bed am I sleeping in 'cause that would be important to know. The mystery guy was turned the other direction so I couldn't see his face. I thought I saw black hair, but the comforter was pulled past his head. So who had black hair? Percy and Nico. Gods, neither was good.

Percy was like my brother and Nico…..well I liked, maybe loved, Nico. We had been flirting and I think we went to this party as a couple, but we had not even kissed! And thinking about it, this wasn't the Poseidon cabin but telling from all the black…

So I tried to get a look on the clothes. Black jeans, black t-shirt, black vans thrown across the room. Well now we all know…

I slept with Nico last night.

Before I could figure out what to do I heard him moan and sit up. Yep, here was Nico completely naked about a foot away from me. Why must I have been drunk to get to sleep with him? He rubbed his head and, finally noticing someone beside him, screamed. He pulled the sheets up past his…uhhmmm, package…and blushed. I was sure I was cherry red.

"Sup?" I weakly asked and threw in an awkward laugh.

He did the same and replied, "Ummmm did we…?"

"Yeah, I think so," I muttered. I noticed a camera lying beside him and said, "Hey, there's a camera on the side table. Maybe a mystery solved?"

He picked it up, turned it on, and found the history. "It's a video and like, five pictures," he announced, pressing play to the video.

He put in range so I could see it but not to close since we had no clothes on, and it disturbed me. Apparently, we made a porn video!

"Delete that!" I screamed, still hearing he hadn't turned it off because I could hear moans and other noises I never want to hear again.

He did, lucky for his life, and I sighed. "I should…go. Can we pretend this never happened?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking. I'll turn this way so you can….redress," he mumbled and as I was getting up he added, "I think were good on the protection…according to…uhhh….what's on me right now."

"Okay," a shadow of a smile on my lips.

But before I could get up again, he sighed, "Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Actually, can we not forget this happened?" he asked. I repositioned myself under the covers and turned him around.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Thalia, I love you. And this probably isn't the best time to say that, but it's true. I can't let you go out there and think I'm a perve and then we never talk again. I love Thalia Grace. And-" On instinct, I shut him up with a kiss. Wow, last night must have been great since that kiss had so much electricity…and not the daughter of Zeus kind either.

"I love you too Nico. Actually, I quit the Hunters because, as cheesy as this is, I wanted to be with you. Maybe it isn't all bad what happened last night," I laughed, in bliss. I was naked in Nico Di Angelo's bed and he told me he loved me. Life couldn't get much better than right now.

He pulled me in for another kiss that had so much passion, I almost exploded. "So," he began, "want a repeat of last night? Maybe one we can remember?"

I knew I was blushing but I didn't care. I laughed and nodded, not trusting my voice, and we got back to what we did the night before. Like I said, I love the night after an epic party.

And that's how me and Nico Di Angelo became Thalico.


End file.
